fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Jaxon Novak
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Megan Novak was a Talentless with no intentions to become a big name in the world. Warden Lilo was a Talentless who had an ego bigger than the entire universe itself. They weren't supposed to meet. They weren't supposed to fall in love. But life had a weird way of working, and after simply ten years of being in each other's company, they were looking at their first and only child, Jaxon. See, Jaxon wasn't treated as your usual Talentless would have been. In fact, he'd been quite respected by his fellow peers and friends, given his looks and bright personality. However, that's exactly what destroyed him. All his life, Jaxon witnessed everyone achieve more than him. There was always someone smarter, someone more popular, someone people liked more. There was always something that made him simply a shadow in others minds while everyone else stole the spotlight. Something he always felt he had, though, was his beauty. It was pretty much the only thing he was prideful for. He didn't have an ability, he didn't have the smarts, he didn't the fame, but he had what he did on the outside. In his eyes, the way people unknowingly treated him, the outside mattered more than the inside. These thoughts haunted his mind every day, no matter how much he wished to think otherwise. And it didn't help that the elves around Jaxon kept on only proving what he desperately wished to be wrong. As he grew older, the more Jaxon was used simply for how he looked. His young teenage years left quite the scars imprinted on his heart. However, the older he grew, the more support from his parents and his true friends came through, and slowly the social anxiety he struggled with started to tame a bit. While it wasn't completely gone, Jaxon felt more at peace than before. Yet despite that, he can get attacks at random periods of time and at those moments it's hard to understand the reason for his existence in the world. Once leaving Foxfire, Jaxon's looks managed to land him onto a spot as a model for Shimmering Rivers. His career shot through the roof and he became one of the most famous employees of the company, and his personality only made him loved more by fans. The fame can sometimes get to his head, but in the end, Jaxon is happy with where he is with his life. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Jaxon can come off as a bit entitled to himself, seeing that he does brag a little more than necessary, but in reality, once you get to know him more, he truly is a sweetheart. Sure, he does have his moments of being on the ruder side of the spectrum if his mood is down, but overall Jaxon does have a very caring heart. Often, because of that, he can be very sensitive to things such as backstabbing and heartbreak. After these kinds of events, Jaxon can tend to shut off a little; it isn't quite that obvious, but the subtle change is still there. He often uses comedy as a weapon and shield, using humour as a coping mechanism. HIs remarks are very much so blurted out at the most random of times. While he maintains a chill and savage persona to the public, in reality he's a loud, dorky, and awkwardly funny guy that always wants to do what's best for the world. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Baekhyun (EXO) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? * A bragger * Optimist * Pretty smart * Looks * A people pleaser * Knows how to handle a crowd * Hopeless in every aspect of romance * Sucker for cute things Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved